Green Tears
by shyne
Summary: *UPDATED!* yay! After Lita is brutally raped(hence rating), her life doesn't seem to matter anymore, but can one guy(Ken) pull her out of her depression before it is too late?
1. Prologue

GREEN TEARS   
PROLOGUE   
Friday, September 28, 2001   
This is my fourth fic this week and published! Wow! I'm on a roll, and I have a lot more. I hope you like it! Since I hate it when people ramble, on with the story.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor shall I ever be that talented to do so. Please do not sue me, for I am just a hyperactive fan.   
  
*******************   
  
She walked quietly down the street; her eyes glued to the ground. She never noticed a suspicious shadow following her. She was thinking about him. Oh, how she loved him. She wished he felt the same way as she did, but she knew he didn't. He had his choice of girls much more pretty and feminine than she was. Slowly the shadow crept closer. Sighing, she ran her hands through the bangs of her slightly longer than shoulder length hair and gazed at the sky. Suddenly a dirty hand clamped down on her mouth and another held a gun to her back. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting smell as the dirty face came close to her ear and whispered, "Obey me and you won't get hurt."   
She stiffly nodded before being dragged headfirst into a dark alley. Abruptly she was thrown hard onto the cold, damp ground, slightly knocking her unconscious. "Now sit still and you won't get hurt." Then after a second thought and a sick grin, "Much."   
She started to moan, groggily waking up. As she tried to speak, she found that she couldn't, and her words muffled. Looking around, she realized that she was in a van. Once she got her bearings straight, the dirty man was ripping open her shirt and sliding a hand up her skirt. She started to struggle, but only to find her mouth and hands bound. She tried to kick her legs, in hope of hitting something loud, only to find that her legs were bound open with each foot tied to the handlebars of a van. Upon hearing her muffled screams, the man grinned and viciously ripped off her stockings and underwear. Reaching greedily for her breasts, he started to squeeze them hard, causing her to wince and her eyes to well and cry...... He moved faster and harder, drool making its way down his chin. She could feel her muscles tearing, and she could feel the blood trickling down her thighs......   
Suddenly she heard the back doors of the van ripped open, and shocked cries. Hastily she heard pounding and scurrying. She could feel the man carelessly withdraw, causing even more muscles to tear. She tried to open her eyes, but they were glued shut by all the tears and sweat from the pain. She could only hear and feel. She heard people asking for her name and her bounds quickly being untied. She felt a sheet cover her up. No, she wanted to cry, she wasn't dead. Don't wrap her up like a corpse. No!   
"What was that honey?" A concerned woman's voice asked.   
"No." Her voice whispered weakly. "No what, sweetie?"   
"I'm not dead." She said, before falling into a deep unconscious. "We know sweetie, but you might wish you were." The woman murmured.   
  
*****************   
  
Usagi Tsukino happily bounded down the stairs headed for the kitchen. The telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Sammy yelled before grabbing the telephone out of his sister's hands. "Hey, Sammy!"   
"I'm expecting a call." Sammy said before running towards the study where their mother was. "Mom! It's for you!"   
Usagi shook her head and continued her voyage towards the kitchen. By the time she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade and a sandwich, her mother was silently putting the telephone back on the hook. "Who was it Mom?" Usagi asked, her mouth full.   
The sight she saw next shocked her. There was her happy mother, crying. "Mommy?" Usagi asked, reverting to the affectionate name she hadn't used since seventh grade. "It was the hospital, dear."   
"Daddy?"   
"No, honey."   
"Then who?'"   
The answer she got next chilled her to the bone and sent her running out the door and towards the hospital on foot.   
"Lita," was her mother's short reply.   
  
**********************   
  
I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be out in about a week or two. Maybe more, depends on homework and reviews.   
~shyne~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Monday, December 24, 2001  
  
I am so SORRY I haven't updated, and hopefully you don't die, but I have been busy (school and updating other stories). Oh, and I switched between American and Japanese names, I just like some of them better. However, I finally got it out! Hurray! Here it is, and sorry if it sucks, cause I know it does:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM.  
  
GREEN TEARS  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi covered her eyes in disbelief when she saw her best friend lying motionless in the white hospital bed. How could THIS have happened? It couldn't have happened to her, not Lita. She was the strongest of all five of them. ~ This has to be a nightmare. ~ Usagi thought, although she knew in her heart, it was frighteningly real. Timidly, Usagi walked into the room. Almost fearful that she might break, Usagi laid her warm hands over Lita's cold one's. "Oh, Lita. How could this have happened? Please wake up soon, everyone misses you. It has been a week, and the whole school is waiting for you to get better and come back."  
  
Tears overflowed in Usagi's eyes. This was the first time she had seen Lita. For the first week, the doctors hadn't allowed anyone to see her because her condition was unstable. A shaky smile appeared on Usagi's normally cheerful face. "I have some good news Lita. You are not pregnant, and your ribs will heal in a couple of months. The doctors say you are lucky that they found you in time…" Usagi couldn't stand it. This pale, sickly person couldn't be her best friend, who was always energetic and healthy, always ready to go hunt boys. Usagi's tears flowed freely down her face, making a damp spot on the crisp, white, hospital sheets. Hoarsely, Usagi whispered, "Please, Lita, come back to us. We need you. We love you."  
  
Usagi squeezed Lita's limp hands before drifting off into a fitful sleep, unaware that her tears had started glowing, but not before one word slipped out of her dry lips. "Please."  
  
*******************  
  
Lita felt a warm rush spread through her body. She closed her green eyes and smiled contently, the sun bathing her skin. She heard familiar laughter fill the air. Turning, she saw Ken, one of her best friends, and another girl, who looked a lot like the new girl at school, Rika, laughing. She called to them, her arms waving in the air. Eerily, they didn't call back to her. She ran up to them, but they still didn't look at her. Lita realized they couldn't see her! Grinning mischievously, she tried to pick up a bowl of pudding that was sitting between them, but her hand passed right through the bowl! Then, something they said caught her attention.  
  
"Yeah, she is such a tomboy. If not for her long hair and breasts, she could pass it off as a boy!" Rika said, while laughing hysterically. Lita's mouth dropped in shock, not believing what she was hearing, but what she was about to hear next would surprise her more. "Yeah," Ken agreed, "I bet on her birth certificate, it says, 'born girl, should be boy.'"  
  
Rika cracked up at this, her long, wavy brownish blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders. "I can't believe she is one of your best friends."  
  
"Well, I consider her one of the guys, unlike you, who I definitely consider a girl." Ken joked before dipping a finger into the pudding and putting it in Rika's mouth*1. Rika's mouth smiled around Ken's finger before she placed one of her pudding covered fingers in his mouth as well. Lita watched as they both stared at each other from behind each other's hands. Both of them removed their hands from the other's mouth as they closed in for a kiss. Lita couldn't stand it. She screamed, wanting it to all end, but it wouldn't. In horror, she watched as the boy of her dreams making out with the new girl in town. "NOOOO!!!"  
  
*****************  
  
She couldn't escape, everywhere she looked, there was the vision of the two of them kissing and laughing, repeatedly. ~ I have to escape. ~ Lita thought as she ran through the dark corridors of her mind. Her green eyes lit up as she saw a bright silver light at the end of the corridor. A smile graced her lips as she ran full speed towards the light, impatient to escape this hellish hall. However, no matter how far or fast she ran, the light seemed to grow farther and farther away than closer. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in front of her, making her skid to a halt.  
  
"What!?" Lita shouted. In front of her, was Ken, his chocolate brown eyes*2 serious.  
  
"Ken?" Lita asked as she held out her hand towards him, her eyes shining with hope. Ken just stared at her, not making any intention to take hold of her hand. Lita looked at him questioningly before dropping her hand. She was about to say something when he interrupted her. "Ken-"  
  
"I'll never think of you as a GIRL, Lita. RIKA is the REAL girl, not you. You are just one of the GUYS, and NOTHING more" Ken said before he disappeared into the air, his words echoing through the hall. Lita just stared at the spot where Ken once was. She couldn't believe her ears. Tears started to well in her emerald eyes, but she refused to let them fall. ~ No, I will NOT let this get to me. I knew he would never think of me THAT way. Never. Never. ~  
  
Blinking away the tears, she continued to run faster towards the light, his words echoing in her ears. ~ 'One of the guys?' 'ONE OF THE GUYS!?' I can't believe I- ~ Suddenly a voice stopped her again. This time it was, Usagi. "Please, Lita, come back to us. We need you. We LOVE you."  
  
~ They, need ME? ~ Lita thought unbelieving. Abruptly, the bright light at the end of the hall stood glowing in front of her. She squinted. On the other side of the blinding light, she saw all her friends laughing and playing, each holding hands with a handsome guy. The tears she had been holding back now spilled out of her glistening eyes as she felt a dull ache grow in her heart.  
  
~ Why can't I have that? Why am I always the one without a boyfriend. Why? ~ Lita thought dejectedly. Shakily, Lita backed away from the light, back into the shadows of the long, foreboding hall. Turning around, about to flee, she was stopped by Ken's voice. "You are just one of the guys, and nothing more. NOTHING MORE!"  
  
Lita was confused, she didn't understand what was going on. She had to escape. She couldn't, WOULDN'T go back to the light where all her friends their boyfriends were. It hurt too much to watch them kissing and holding hands, while she was utterly alone, but she couldn't go back down that cold, dark hall where Rika and Ken were. She was trapped. Either way, she would have to suffer, knowing she'll never have what her friends have, and the guy of her dreams didn't even think of her as a girl. Suddenly, a glint captured her eye on the floor. She glanced down. It was a knife. A little timidly, she stooped down and picked it up, tears flowing down freely down her face. Lita cradled the knife to her chest. Looking back to where Ken and Rika were, then returning her gaze to her friends, Lita raised the knife, preparing to plunge it into her chest. ~ Never again will I have to feel the pain of being alone. ~  
  
Just as she was about to plunge the knife into her bitter heart, one soft word stopped her. One, single word. "Please."  
  
The knife clattered to the floor, forgotten. Lita grabbed the sides of her head, as words and pictures flashed through her mind.  
  
~ "Nothing more." Ken's smiling face.  
  
"We need you." Her happy friends.  
  
"Just one of the guys." Ken and Rika laughing.  
  
"Come back to us." Usagi and her laughing in the kitchen.  
  
"Never as a girl." Ken and Rika kissing.  
  
"Please." A crying Usagi holding out her hand. ~  
  
Lita screamed in agony as she felt her body catch on fire as she was pulled into the shining light. Unknown to her, Rika's blue eyes had flashed an eerie red before her vision turned white, than black.  
  
********A Day Later*********  
  
Lita stared fondly at her friends as they laughed while standing all around her hospital room. She couldn't even tell it was a hospital room with all the balloons, flowers, food, and cards covering every open surface. Lita felt a warm, large hand touch her shoulder gently. She looked up; it was Darien. He smiled softly at her, his blue eyes asking a silent question. Lita just weakly grinned. Darien smiled an equally weak smile before handing her a bouquet of red roses*3. Lita smiled up at him, before taking the roses and squeezing them between a giant teddy bear from Usagi and a couple tens of balloons from Mina. "Thanks, Darien. They are beautiful."  
  
Darien looked at her, his eyes seeing right through her façade. Just as he was about to ask her a question, Usagi grabbed onto his arm. "Darien! I am so happy to see you! Rei doesn't believe we've kissed yet, you have to tell her we have."  
  
"Why don't we show her, Usako?" Darien whispered jokingly in Usagi's ear as her smiled a fond smile at his beloved. Usagi blushed deep red before nodding eagerly, much to Darien's surprise, then she took off to tell Rei and the others. Darien left, but not before nodding at Lita, a little bit uneasily, afraid what the bubbly blonde was going to do to him now. Lita gave him an encouraging smile and a weak laugh as she watched her best friend drag her boyfriend away. Lita felt a small tug on her heart as she saw them holding hands. One lonely tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered she would never have what they have. It was her destiny to be alone, forever. Sighing restlessly, she fell into a light sleep, a certain chocolate eyed boy on her mind.  
  
******************  
  
Ok, that is all folks! Hope you liked it, if not, well, sorry. I hope that I'll get the next chapter later this week. I already have an idea. This was 1,577 words. Oh, the next chapter might be even shorter than this, sorry.  
  
~shyne~  
  
*1. I know, very corny and gross, but hey, I need it to be sickeningly "sweet."  
  
*2. Are Ken's eyes brown (I changed it from green b/c I looked and I think they were brown…)? If not, tell me in your review, cause you WERE going to review anyway. lol  
  
*3. Obviously! 


	3. Chapter 2

Thursday, March 7, 2002  
  
Howdy! I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately! Gomen! Gomen! But here I am, updating now, so…yeah, well, I changed Ken's eyes to brown…I think that is right…On to the story!  
  
1 Green Tears  
  
By: shyne  
  
He stared fondly down at the prone shape on the white bed. Tentatively, he reached out and traced a shadow down the side of her cheek. She twitched. Quickly, he snatched his hand away, holding it close to his chest. Rest assured that she wouldn't wake, he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down at his tightly clutched hand, he gazed longingly at the fingertips that were once on her serene face. He wished he could touch her without her being unconscious; it was a damper on his plans for having a relationship with her when she was at least conscious*1. Silently, he worded her name slowly with his lips, tasting it delicately, wishing he could hear her say his name with her delicious lips. He wished he could tell her that he loved her that he loved her more than a friend did. He knew it was mean, but he would always try to make her jealous by strutting around with a new girl every other week, and sometimes, every week. But, it never worked. She would always smile and befriend the girl, making him feel guilty and cheap. He let out another dejected sigh. He remembered how she would always ask him why no one asked her out and he always replied that he didn't know. However, the truth was that he was scaring off all the guys at their school. Most guys would kill to date her. She was funny, nice, sweet, athletic, and beautiful. It killed him when she'd pretend she wasn't hurt over the fact none of the guys seemed to like her. He sighed, wishing he had the courage to tell her how he felt.  
  
Quietly, he wove his way through the plethora of chairs surrounding her bed to stand near the head. Carefully, he reached out and tangled his right hand in her luscious auburn brown locks strewn around her perfect face. Leaning in close to her peaceful face, he laid light butterfly kisses on her forehead, then her eyes, and then her nose. Right before he reached her delectable lips, a shrill voice called his name. Frustrated, he tore his eyes away from her face and quickly composed himself, only to plop down in one of the numerous chairs by her bed, trying to look calm and relaxed. He jumped as the hospital door flew open with a loud "hello!"  
  
There, standing proudly in the doorway was a short, slender girl of about sixteen. Absently, she checked her flawless waist long reddish brown hair as her face split into a dazzling white smile. "Ken-chan!"  
  
Putting on a hesitant smile, Ken turned toward the newcomer and greeted her, slightly annoyed at her timing. "Hi Rika. What are you doing here? Did you know Lita?"  
  
She frowned for a split moment, before expertly wiping it off her pretty face and smiling sweetly. "I never had the pleasure of meeting, um, Lita, is it? But I'm sure she was wonderful."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean 'was,' I meant is. Yes, she IS a wonderful person."  
  
"Yeah, she is." Ken trailed off as he gazed longingly at Lita. Unnoticed by him, Rika's perfectly manicured hands balled into angry white fists as she watched him stare at Lita. Feigning a fit of coughs, she immediately got Ken's attention. Concerned, Ken asked if she was all right. "I'm fine," she rasped, "but could you get me some water from the vending machine down the hall?"  
  
"Sure, " Ken replied before getting up out of the chair and out the door. After hearing a satisfied click of the door successfully shutting, Rika slithered her way up closer to Lita's bed. Frowning distastefully down at the girl next to her, she didn't know WHAT he saw in this, this "girl." Slowly, she circled Lita like a hawk, plucking lightly at the many wires and tubes protruding from Lita's still body. Rika came to a full stop by Lita's right. ~ Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I pulled this- ~ A loud shrill beep resounded off the walls before abruptly being cut off as Rika quickly replaced the wire on Lita's right arm. ~ Found it. ~ Rika thought smugly before returning to her place at the foot of the bed just as Ken came walking in. Absently he handed Rika the water bottle. Grinning playfully, he teased, "You know Rika, you can get closer than this to her. She isn't contagious."  
  
Flirting, Rika bumped Ken lightly with her right hip. "I know, it is just that, she looks, well, so, sad." Ken's smile dropped. "Yeah, I know. She is usually really happy and full of energy. Maybe she'll get better before you have to move back to America."  
  
"Maybe, " she said softly. ~ But not if I have anything to do with it. ~ Together, Rika and Ken slowly approached Lita's bed, talking softly about random things. When Ken's back was turned, Rika's eyes flashed an eerie red before returning to their normal blue. Suddenly, loud continuous shrilling beeps filled the room as Lita's body jerked off the bed. Lita's body convulsed violently, almost falling off the bed if Ken weren't there to catch her. Instantly, a flood of doctors and nurses came flowing into the room, pushing the two shocked kids clear of the room. Astonished, Ken stared in shock through the small window in the door as the swarm of doctors and nurses took care of his friend. Fortunately, the steady beeping of the machine resumed in a matter of minutes. Ken quickly stepped clear of the door as it swung open, an angry nurse interrogating on what just happened. "What did you two kids do? Were you trying to kill her?"  
  
"N-no! She's our friend!" Ken said, trying to defend them. "Well, your 'friend' almost died."  
  
"C-can we go see her?"  
  
"No," came the nurse's definite answer before she ushered them away and down the hall towards the elevator. Shaking her head at them tiredly as the elevator "binged" open, she quietly pulled Rika aside. "I don't know why I am telling you this, but you can visit the patient tomorrow. I'll be on duty, I'll let you in."  
  
Ken's head perked up at this. "We can?" The nurse's head swerved towards the dejected Ken. "I said, SHE could. Not you."  
  
"B-but!" Ken protested. However, he didn't get an answer for the elevator doors had shut promptly in his face. *bing!*  
  
******************  
  
There you go. I'm sorry if I screwed it up, but if I made any errors, just put it in your review, because you are going to review (*hint hint*) This was 1,078 words. Well, toodles!  
  
  
  
*1. Good plan! *wink* 


End file.
